User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask HRH whatever you have to know. HRH will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Please adress HRH properly. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Hello, King May i become a citizen?? i have done 50 edits.Couplaohla 22:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :You sure will be made a citizen. I just have to catch up with a week's administration. Then I'll make you a citizen 08:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Parties I know you don't like parties but what can you do it's bound to happen i mean look at russia they only have one party and so does China so i think having 10 parties livens things uup and makes everyone happy... oh yay and look at my home country... of where i am right know... US there is only two parties and look at us when ever Obama proposes somthing those stupid Conservative Republicans shoot down every bill. So yay parties are good! Crystalbeastdeck09 15:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :One correction: Russia has more than one party now. As for the rest, parties sure have their positive influences, but they do bring new complications into the game. I prefer multiple parties over just two (because of the obvious polarization). 15:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::yay they have more than one party but it's the Russian communist party the Russian socalist party the Russian democratic party and such so yay...Crystalbeastdeck09 15:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! You don't know how much we needed you; without you it's a mess here.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks OWTB. And yes, I know... Kinda of silly to know what a mess it becomes if I'm just off for a week (!). I suppose it's not healthy to think of my summer holiday already... 18:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, I'm glad you're around, OWTB . Seen Alex lately? 08:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, he's still active, but he left for vacation last friday. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, that's alright. 06:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Media newspaper Should we create one? Pierlot McCrooke 16:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :That could be incorporated into LQ, no? Edward Hannis 16:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ads Could you please check out why my newly uploaded advertisement doesn't work on the page LTV. The problem is that is should show for images in a slideshow (it's a gif-file), which it doesn't. De file works if you just put on a page, than it really shows you the 4 images, in the ads bar, it won't work kind regards Jon Johnson 19:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I already fixed the problem for you and explained it on my talk page. It has to do with the definition for pixelation you added. 08:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship I would like to apply. Name is Matthew Thompson and I currently live in the bellevue apartments. Thanks.Ligency 13:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll arrange that. Thanks, 06:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I am now finally a citizen!! Yey!Ligency 09:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Seals Your highness, could you perhaps design a seal for the former DEE and the current DEET? Thank you, 14:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll get working on that :) 06:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Archive Perhaps you could place a bit of your talk page in an archive? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Was thinking of that myself too . 18:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My Citzenship Name: Katherine Calathriner Biological Sex: Female Lovian residence: on my user page. --Catherine 00:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Miss Katherine, I must inform you that you will not be made a citizen. Wikia has just confirmed me you share IPs with Brenda Young, which we in fact suspected all along. I will put a notice on your (and Brenda's) talk pages concerning a sanction. Further comment will be welcome by e-mail and by e-mail only. 08:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Embassy Could you please inform me how is the new secretary of Foreign Affairs? I can't find back the page on which it has been written down. Mäöres is still interested in hosting a Lovian Embassy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :The page would be Medvedev II Government and the secretary is Lars Washington. I support a (re)new(ed) Lovian-Mäörian relationship. 13:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. I'll ask him :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Villanova Maybe you could also send a mail about Marcus Villanova to wiki staff about checkusering? Pierlot McCrooke 09:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :How so? 09:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Couplaohla shares typing traits with Villanova. It seems he is a sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 09:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Then send an e-mail . I already send e-mails on a weekly basis. They must think I'm paranoid (which I am not, most of my claims proved right). 09:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will do that Pierlot McCrooke 09:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have send the mail. I will tell you the results Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) How dare you accuse me of something so stupid yes we are friends born in yonkers NY and are both 15, I ME invited him to this site. Just to tell you I never check My E-mail because i forget the password. Marcus Villanova 17:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Stocks? Do you want stocks in the Lovian Cable Company? Pierlot McCrooke 09:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, euh, why not? 09:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Then add your name Pierlot McCrooke 09:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Bad call, Dimi, cable technology is out-dated. 09:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe we could design a high quality systrem with TINA Pierlot McCrooke 09:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I just bought some stocks aswell. Always a nice to invest in something "new"... besides: the Donia's never have to worry about money anyway! Dr. Magnus 09:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :TINA already developed a wireless broadcasting system that combines traditional radio-waves with cell-phone based technology. 09:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The Lovian Cable Company would be interested Pierlot McCrooke 09:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only difficulty is that the LCC works with an analog cable signal. You would have to convert your entire infrastructure to radio towers. 09:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problemo. Company is not started yet with providing cable Pierlot McCrooke 09:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I guess you can contract me then. Let me now when you have build your radio towers 09:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably at the end of march. we have started building our towers in demcember 2009 Pierlot McCrooke 09:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, shall I add the contract to TINA's page or do you want to wait a little while longer? 10:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You could add it Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Newsflash Did you see Andy's highway plan and Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, both really good. Can I change some little things 'bout Beaverwick? Good proposal though 14:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You can. BTW i created the map Pierlot McCrooke 14:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Quite good. I am very happy, Pierlot, that you are on the good track. You know you can count on my support when you contribute positively 14:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine with me Pierlot McCrooke 14:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::By the way: what will you do with Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just changing some details . No big deal. 14:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you also going to change the history? Pierlot McCrooke 15:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Dimi? Pierlot McCrooke 16:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Heyheyhey :p I'm not a dog you call every five minutes! 16:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I amsorry. Will you change the history of Beaverwick or not? Pierlot McCrooke 16:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Just did. 16:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: What will you do with Rocket Whispering? Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I think that's up to Martha. 16:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Martha isnt very active Pierlot McCrooke 16:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) When will you design the flag and seal for Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 17:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe i Could, give a sugestion shield i'll have it up in no time!?!?!?Marcus Villanova 18:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok/ But it might be not the final one Pierlot McCrooke 18:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::In 3 mins check the Beaverwick talk page i'll upload the seal not the flag that's still in the works! Marcus Villanova 18:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Dimtri can upload a better seal? Pierlot McCrooke 18:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::When will yopu respond??? Pierlot McCrooke 18:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, stop yelling. I'm not a taxi driver. 18:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Iam sorry if i am yelling . But when will you upload a seal for Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You have a seal, don't you? 18:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I have but i think Beaverwick needs better imagery Pierlot McCrooke 18:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'll look at it. I'm just too busy keeping track of those **** infants. 18:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: The infants are away Pierlot McCrooke 15:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Question goodmarrow lol i can't belive i just said that but goodmarrow young HRH i have aquestions that i have asked yuri but since your the top person around here are is a question that John and I disscused. *When is the next census because population is sky rockiting! I was not present for the last census and Joe johnson is it? also came and my friend john and all these other people like owen but he never seems to play in Lovia anymore so thats that. Marcus Villanova 17:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :We don't keep censuses at a defined rate. Also, our demographics haven't shifted that much because most new inhabitants barely bought homes. 18:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Free Republic of Hurbanova Ik heb deze pagina geschreven, omdat we wat gebeurd is niet omheen moeten lopen. Verwijder 'm a.u.b. niet. Ik heb trouwens enkele oude discussies destijds gelezen (rond 30 maart 2008) en eigenlijk viel het best wel mee, m.u.v. de bewerkingsoorlog op de pagina Hurbanova dan.. 't Staat zo neutraal mogelijk geschreven :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's okay. I know you are rather capable of doing that - unlike some other people... Haven't seen the article yet, but I have faith in you OWTB. 18:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw you've seen it now. Thanks for the corrections :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I appreciate your initiative. 18:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Mail Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. It appears the user Couplaohla shares an IP with Crystalbeastdeck09 as well as Bob Love. Let us know if you have any other questions. Best, Sarah This is what i got about Villanova Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Could you forward me this e-mail, please? 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Done Pierlot McCrooke 15:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::BTW: will you block Villanova? Pierlot McCrooke 16:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope you do not do this, Dimitri. Villanova said he knows several people from NY who are on this site. Perhaps they are personaly friends? Please talk to him first: Villova is a monarchist leftist who was the mastermind behind the meeting that is to be held. He is a fine user, very valuable. Dr. Magnus 16:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wikia confirmed that he is a socky Pierlot McCrooke 16:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Pierius: People are never blocked based on their political views or the support of the monarchy. ::::::What concerns blocking these users, I will investigate the matter. I will send an e-mail to all admins for their opinion on this, and I will try to contact this user or these users. Please do not interfere with the investigation. 16:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OK. I think that is good to do Dimitri Pierlot McCrooke 16:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I shall not interfere with this case any further, your majesty. I was just giving you a piece of my mind: personally I like this person, that's just all! Dr. Magnus 16:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello, my king. I would like here rollback status for reverts. I'm rollback on RoWikicity and sysop and bureaucrat on stq.nation. Thanks, and my regards, Erwin(mesaje| ) 15:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry. It is not customary on Wikination to grant users rollback rights. We don't want users to get into rollback conflicts. 15:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Then you could give me sysop rights? I have a pretty good experience, and I promise I will not do a bad job king, thank you. Erwin(mesaje| ) 15:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Why did you delete my column? Pierlot McCrooke 15:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC)